Precure all stars preview
=Magical Madness Trailer= by ~angelthewingedcat (Seven gems are shown. Then six of them fly off somewhere will one of them appears to be swallowed) ????: Have you ever heard for the fairy tales were warriors called Precures appear to protect a young boy? (Just then five girls appear, each wearing a Precure type outfit) Very light blonde girl: I am Cure Star! Brown haired girl: I am Cure Shine! Skeleton girl: I am Cure Skeleton! Pink haired girl: I am Cure Hana! Blonde haired girl: I am Cure Bubble! All five: And we are the Precures! (The five then do a pose as a young cabbit look at them in disbelief.) The cabbit: …You're joking right? (The five then fall over anime style before changing to the cabbit) The cabbit: My name is Klonoa. And the tales…are true shockingly. See as it turns out I swallowed a gem the five along with other magic users are looking for. (Some other magic users like The Magical Hearts, Krocken, Yukie the vampire, Becca, Yuki, Kitty, Flopiz, Ethan, Terrence, Lori, Tom, Solar, Xeoss, Christy, Jacobyel, Fifi, Blumieres, Aura, Robynmas, Rhombus, Armon, Vill, Alex, Kristina, Toonmaster, Dark, Shine, Shimmer, Sparkles and Glitter are showed next to the Precures) Klonoa's voice: Every ten years some magic users come to our world to find the seven gems. If they can find them they have a change to become the queen or right hand man of the soon to be prince. But as it turns out for the first time in years the prince went missing so now they need to find him too. (Some dark figures are showed followed by all seven gems and the shadowed figure of the prince) Cure Skeleton's voice: Don't forget about those creeps who are after the gems too. Cure Star's voice: This is the first ever time in the history of magic something like this happened… Cure Shine's voice: Yeah but I'm not letting that stop me! Cure Bubble's voice: Don't forget about me! Cure Hana's voice: Now but don't forget this gives us a reason to want to try the prince faster. The four Precures's voices: Right! (The five Precures are showed in their normal forms in front of Klonoa's school with the cabbit himself in front of it.) Klonoa: Yeah…but first you five need to survive high school. (The five girls then fall over anime style again as Klonoa laughs sheepishly. Then the change to SG aka Cure Skeleton's brother and Wing aka Cure Shine's dad Jack Skellington along with SG's sister in law and Wing's mom Sally, Jessica's parents Rapunzel and Flynn, Yuki's parents Bug and Lola Bunny, Amanda aka Cure Star's dad Master Hand, and Erin aka Cure Bubbles's parents Bonkers and Miranda Wright) Klonoa's voice: But finding the other gems are not the only problem… Jack: So to make sure you all are behaving… Bugs: We're moving to the non-magic world! The girls: (In shock) WHAT?! Flynn: Well who knows what could happen in this world. Bonkers: Plus we've been missing you terrible! (Starts tearing like mad) Yuki: (Whispering) Think this will cause us trouble in the contest? Jessica: I'm…I'm not sure to be trueful… (Then shows Amanda, Wing, SG, Erin and Kim in their Precure forms fighting) Amanda: Gather, light of Stars! Pericate the darkness of the Night! Precure Shooting Star Rush! Wing: Gather the light of hope! Shine as bright as you can! Precure Shine Rush! SG: Gather the power to shine beauty within any creature! Precure Skeleton Power! Erin: With the energy of my love and power, I will unlock it! Bubble Wanderrod! Pretty Cure Magic Bubble Power! Kim: Flower Sword dance! (A blast from their weapons hit a warner named TJ who fires off his weapons at the girls as they dodge it. Then shows Oogie Boogie, Dr. Facilier, Meduse, The Dark Cures, Eggman Nega, Slade, Biollante, Anti Robynmas, Kyomos, Shadow Kim, Spike Hands, Spacegodzilla, Dimentio, Bellatrix, King K. Rool, Drake, Mighty One-Eye, Xemnas, and more as a dark figure is behind them before showing the Precures and other magic users) Klonoa's voice: Sadly there's a huge path then school for them. For the first time in history a mystic dark force is after the gems in hopes to get over both non magic and magic world. Now this friendly contest is turned into a fight or life and died… Wing's voice: I was thinking a fight of Light and Dark. SG's voice: Or a fight for peace. Amanda's voice: Why don't a fight for love? Kim's voice: Hey that sounds cool! Klonoa's voice: Hey who's explaining what's what in this trailer?! Erin's voice: Yeah but you are forgetting one thing. (The Precures and Klonoa are showed in Klonoa's with Amanda's Precure mascot Aurora, Wing's Precure mascot Breezie, SG's Precure mascot Jewel, Kim's Precure mascot Sakura and Erin's Precure mascot Chestnut behind them) Klonoa: And what would that be? The Precures: The cute boys! (Pictures of the boys the girls have crushes on is showed. Klonoa notices one of him then faints.) Amanda: Klonoa are you ok?! Wing: I…I think we killed him… Kim: We?! I didn't show his picture! Erin: I didn't show it. SG: I didn't have any pictures of Klonoa. Wing: Same here. (The four girls then look at Amanda who smiles as she blushes a bit. Aurora, Breezie, Jewel, Sakura and Chestnut then appear in a scene by themselves as they use their badges to make the title appear.) 'Magical Madness!' Coming soon!